Forever Mine
by dancingstar07
Summary: When Renesmee Carlie Cullen's world is turned upside down, what will she do to make it right again? Take the journey through her eyes in this awesome story! Please read!
1. Suprise!

**_ I don't own any of the characters in the Twilight Saga!_**

Chapter 1: Suprise!

My tired eyes opened as I felt my boyfriend Jacob Black stir beside me.

"Jake, did you really have to wake me up" I said groggily

"Sorry, but haven't you slept long enough it's almost 12" he stared at me waiting for a reply

" Yeah I guess" I sighed "Let's go downstairs"

We bounded down the stairs and were immediately greeted by my family.

"Morning Renesmee" My mom Bella and dad Edward said at the exact same time

I ran over to them and gave them big hugs embracing their cold vampire skin. -You see I am different then a normal vampire because I'm half vampire on my Dad's side and half human on my Mom's. When my mom had me she was a human, but then she tuned into a vampire, and so I am a half breed. Unlike the rest of my family I sleep, I can eat human food and blood and blood runs through my veins at a hotter temperature then average humans. I also have tough vampire skin and can run very fast, like a normal vampire. - I sat down down next to my Mom and Jacob next to me and he wrapped his arm around me as my Mom began to play with my bronze curly hair twisting it into different styles.

"So where is everyone else" I prompted thinking about where my Grandma Esme. Grandpa Carlise, my uncles Jasper and Emmett and aunts Rosalie and Alice were.

"They just went for a quick hunting trip" Dad said.

Well let me tell you the hunting trip wasn't quick. It was eerie being in the house with just Jacob and my parents, especially my Dad, so me and Jake decided to go to La Push and see Billy. With Jake always being at my house and not wanting to ever be away from me, and me not being around all the wolves often, we hardly ever saw Billy. He opened the door and we were greeted with a big smile.

" Hey Dad!" Jacob pulled him into a bear hug

"Hi Billy" I said

" Hey Nessie what's new its good to see you!" he replied

We hung around Billy's for a while sharing stories of Jake when he was little. Billy made us some dinner, chicken and potatoes which I ate even though I prefer blood. Then we went over to see the rest of his wolf pack, we went to the beach and swam. Everyone was amazed at how long I could hold my breath underwater, a trait from my vampire Dad. Then we decided to go back to my house which was where Jacob lived most of the time. Everyone already knew we were coming with the good vampire hearing and my Dad being able to read minds(Alice couldn't see my future because I was a half breed). Anyway we walked in casually, only to find everyone screaming HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE! I had completely forgot it was my birthday, today I was 7 but I looked like I was 18 and thats how I would look for the rest of my life.

"Awwhhh thanks everyone! I love you guys." I screamed over them

I immediately turned around and saw Jacob's smiling face, which told me he was in on it . My Mom ran over to give me a really big hug and a kiss on the forehead. My Dad wrapped his arms around both of us, but we were interrupted by Alice who was eager to show me my presents. I excitedly opened my gifts, the first one was from Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, they got me a gift card to my favorite beauty store PrettyGirls. I hugged and thanked them. Next I opened Aunt Alice and Uncle Jaspers gift, and knowing Alice it wasn't a big suprise that it was a $500 gift card to _each_ of my favorite clothing stores, Delia's Aeropostale, Forever 21, Charlotte Rue and Hollister. As soon as Alice saw my stunned expression she got up and started screaming shopping spree and I jumped right up with her and screamed along. Then, I unwrapped my grandparents gift to me which was a photo album of me when I was little which brought tears to my eyes. After that I "opened" my parents gift, which was a brand new red mustang convertible, even though I was 7 I got my drivers license because I looked 18.

"OMG thank you so much I raced over to them and gave them huge hugs. I was super happy this was the best birthday present ever! But one thing was missing...THE KEYS!

"Umm Dad where are the keys" I asked

"Nessie..." Jacob called

I went over to Jacob to see what he needed and before I could ask him what he needed he handed me the keys to my car complete with a locket which was hanging of the keychain and had a picture of me and him.

"Awwhhh Jake I love it thanks so much"

I began to kiss him and in that moment I forgot my family was there and just focused on Jake. He pulled away grinning and said "Why do we go for a ride?"

"Ok" I squealed

Jake opened the drivers seat door and I sat down inside inhaling that new car smell. Then Jake opened the passenger door and sat down inside. I pressed the button to put the top down because it was a nice night and put my hair up so it wouldnt fly all over and distract me from driving. My Dad handed me my cell phone and told me to check in every now and then. I agreed and put the key into the ignition and was amazed as the car roared to life. I turned on the radio to my favorite station and cranked it up, and slowly began to pull out of my driveway. I watched my family wave goodbye from the rearview mirror, as I hit the gas Jake started screaming and we didn't need to say anything to know we were both thinking the same thing. Oh yeah this was gonna be fun!


	2. Trouble

We arrived home later that week from our scenic and romantic drive along the Pacific Coast. Before I even had time to step in the door my Mom picked me up and twirled me in her arms.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! do you have any idea how worried I was?" She growled

"Sorry Mom we got lost" I said

"Renesmee you scared me and your mother to death, don't you ever do that again, now go to your room as punishment." My Dad said.

I gave my Dad a long hug and then slowly walked up the stairs Jacob right behind me.

"Not so fast mongrel." My Dad spat

Jacob sunk his head and made his way down the stairs and out the Dad smirked as my Mom elbowed him in the ribs and I rolled my eyes at him. I sat on my bed watching the rain outside, we lived it Forks so it rained all the time, I know boring. A little while later I heard my iPhone ringing so I went to pick it up

"Hello"

"Hey Baby" I heard Jake husky voice come across the line "What's up? How's your room treating you" he joked

"Fine" I laughed

"I miss you so much" He said

"I miss you too, you should come over" I whispered knowing that if I spoke too loud my Dad would hear.

"I can't Edward is really mad at me."

"Just come over"

"Okayyy-AHHHHHHH" I heard screaming on the other end and then lots of static. I didn't know what was going on but I was scared.

I ran downstairs to tell everyone else.

"Mom! Dad! Jake was on the phone and then suddenly I heard screaming and static and I think he's in trouble!"

My Mom stared at me with wide eyes. I think she would cry if she could, while my Dad comforted her.

"What are we going to do. He is my best friend I can't live without him!" My Mom screamed.

She immediately got up and started pacing. My Dad tried to think of what we could do when Alice walked in and said

"Nessie, it's Jacob he's been taken by the Volturi and sentenced to die!"

NO! THIS COULD NOT HAPPEN I HAD TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT AND FAST!

**Sorry this chapter is so short but i wanted to leave you guys on a cliffhanger and if i wrote anymore it wouldn't be as suspenseful! As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for more chapters:)**


	3. Sneaky

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own twilight**

Why was Jacob taken? And more importantly why was he sentenced to die?! This made no sense, I mean he wasn't even a vampire, why would they have any interest in him at all? I could stand thinking of him helpless so I decided I would go to Italy. I silently packed my bags thinking of a plan. I was going to drop my bag from the window and then go downstairs and tell everyone I was gonna go to the cottage to see my parents, but instead I would run as fast as I could to Seattle and use cash to buy a last minute ticket. As soon as my bag was packed with everything I needed including a picture of me and my family, I dropped it watching it plummet to the ground in the night. Then I walked downstairs and as I thought I was interrogated about where I was going at this time of the night. I simply said; "To the cottage I have to talk to my parents" and walked out the door hoping for the best. Then I flew through the forest running as fast as I could and as silently as I could. While I was running I saw my parents car driving slowly around screaming my name. I knew this would crush them but I simply had to get Jake myself. There was no other explanation because Aro wanted my mother and father to join him or die, and I wasn't gonna let that happen. I raced further into the woods and sprayed Jake's favorite cologne all over me so they couldn't catch my scent. Finally I arrived at the airport and handed the lady a thousand dollar bill, and she handed me a first class ticket, I could tell she was suspicious of where I got the money but she said nothing. I boarded the plane and turned my phone off so my parents couldn't track me from the GPS they had installed on my phone. Then I drifted off to sleep.

"Please buckle your seatbelts we will be landing shortly." The pilot announced

Twenty minutes later we had arrived in Italy. I ran to the town where the Volturi lives in no time and was through the gates and into the main room where they sat.

"Ahhh Renesmee, I suggest you are hear to retrieve your little wolf friend" Aro said

"Yes. Yes I am" I stared into his eyes

"Well then. I am suprised you have the nerve and the will to come over here all by yourself to find him, so I will make a deal with you. I will give you your Jacob but you must promise to never come back and try to get back what I took. You have been fairly warned and this is the only exception. I'll have Alec and Jane bring him out, good day little miss Cullen." He smiled very devilishly and waved his hand indicating for me ti leave, which I did right away.

Jake ran into me so hard he knocked me over, and began to kiss me passionatly as we ran to the airport and boarded the first flight to Forks.

As we walked through my front door we were greeted by harsh stares.

"RENESMEE CULLEN!" Are you happy you found Jake, because you scared us to death! Your mother and I will never be the same in the week that you decided to leave without anyone knowing we fought constantly about going to get you and if you were safe..." My father yelled.

"All this yelling isn't good for us or you sweetie, so we have decided to take a break and live separately. This has been coming for a long time we just didn't know how to tell you and no was the only oppourtunity." My mother said

"What...what do you mean your splitting up? Where am I gonna live?" I said my voice quivering.

"Renesemee, darling, you are going to have to chose who you want to live with, just know that before you make your decision your Father will be staying here in Forks and I will be moving to Oregon."

I just sat there my mind going crazy I loved them both how would I chose, who would I chose?

**A/N: i have always been team Jacob, so i always wanted Bella to chose Jake from the begining. but don't worry there will be a huge twist! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. AN skip if you want!

**A/N: so i hate when people use authors notes as chapters but i needed to clear something up, Jacob was taken by the Volturi because he knew so much about the vampire world. Sorry i forgot to put that in the story but now you know so keep on reading i have so many twists i am gonna add to the story! And the next chapter wil be up later today! As always REVIEW PLEASE!**

**dancingstar07**


	5. Blackness

I sat there in the arms of Jacob crying hysterically. If I chose to live with my Mom I would have to leave him too. I had to have a decision by the time I woke up. I couldn't believe they were splitting up. I couldn't believe that they didn't love each other anymore. I heard birds chirping outside and I knew that this was it, Jacob held my hand down the stairs and promised he would back me up on whoever I chose.

"Renesmee, Angel, have you decided? Whoever you chose we won't be upset with you." My Dad asked said pulling me into a long hug.

I started crying I lost it. I couldn't choose between them, I loved them so much and I knew the parent who wasn't picked would be crushed, but i had to pull it together and pick because I knew they would try to stay together for me and that would be fair. Jacob squeezed my hand and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Before I tell you who I picked, I would just like you to know that I am not trying to hurt anyone's feelings and am picking who I feel can give me a better life. So I pick..."

"WAIT!" Mom yelled "I think it's best for you that you stay with Daddy, baby. I'll still visit you but you need your Father and Jacob and your aunts and uncles and grandparents and even Grandpa Charlie around while you grow up, and all your friends are here. It breaks my heart sweetie, but Forks is your home and I would be an awful Mommy if I ripped you away from here and your family and friends and most importantly your life." She sighed and I ran over to give her a hug, she hugged me back before running upstairs to pack her suitcase which she did in less then 3 minutes(vampire speed). She kissed me one last time and gave me a locket with a picture of me and her and simply said "you are forever mine and always will be my little angel" and then left saying "take good care of her Edward." She opened the door and ran into her red Ferrari, I started crying again and was wrapped in the warm and comforting arms of Jacob. The car pulled away and she blew me a kiss. Then my heart took off and I stared screaming I was so upset Jake and my Dad tried to comfort me but I was too late, I entered the world of blackness.

**I know this chapter is really short but i had to be. Im working on chapter 6 and it will be longer i promise i also have many twists in mind. Leave me a review! Chapter 6 will be up later today!**


	6. Liar

I awoke groggily and in a sweat. I walked downstairs to find my Father sitting on the couch with Jacob looking worried. I sat down next to Jake and laid my head on his shoulder. My Dad walked over the us and sat next to me.

" How are you darling?" He asked.

"Fine"

"You sound upset"

"Yeah, I know I am just sad Mommy had to leave"

"I know baby but you'll see her again, I promise" He kissed my forehead and walked away.

* * *

11 years later...

I heard a faint knock on my door. And then my Father's voice telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes, giddy with excitement. Today was my 18th birthday. I was finally a legal adult I walked downstairs into my Dad's waiting arms.

"Happy birthday sweethart" He said

"Thanks Daddy!"

I was hugged by all my other family members and then Jake.

"Open your presents Nessie" Aunt Alice squealed.

First I open my Dad's present to me which was a new iPhone and a diamond necklace. I kissed him and thanked him before opening the stack of presents Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper got me, which was mostly makeup and clothes, the usual for them. My Dad laughed as I thanked them. I opened the rest of my presents, finally I came across a very tiny package. I carefully unwrapped it and inside was a bracelet from Jake. It was a hand carved wooden heart that read "FOREVER". I ran over to kiss him and thank him, my Dad looked pissed, but I simply rolled my eyes at him and continued kissing Jake. It was an almost perfect birthday.

When I was alone in my room, I began to cry. First a few tears then more and more until I couldn't control myself anymore. Every day I prayed my Mom would care and come to my birthday or call me at least and she never does. What happened to her promise? I took off the necklace she gave me and threw it across the room screaming "I HATE YOU!". I ran down the stairs and got into my car and pulled away. No one except Jake came with me everyone was used to this and felt bad for me. It really hurts when your mother wants nothing to do with you.

"Where are we headed?" Jake asked

"I don't know wherever we end up"

He smiled. That was usually my answer when I was mad.

We arrived later that night. I dropped Jake off at his house and walked into my house. Everyone was looking at me but said nothing. It was really awkward. My Dad sat there looking tortured so I went over to him and gave him a hug. He told me he loved me and everything was going to be alright, and for some random reason I believed him.

**HELLO EVERYONE! I know another short chapter but i feel like short chapters are better because i can get to the point and i can work on new chapters faster if the previous ones arent so long. thanks for reading and review please! next chapter up later today or tomorrow!**


	7. Hatred

I awoke in a bad mood. It was Monday and it was the first day of my senior year. I quickly got out of bed and dressed in my favorite skinny jeans and flowing tank top and pumps. Next, I went to my bathroom to wash my face before applying my makeup. Then I combed through my hair and began to curl it. When I was done I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. My breakfast consisted of a granola bar and cup of blood. Oddly, no one was home, but I couldn't be late so I jumped into my new silver Mustang( the other one was old so I got this one for my 17th birthday). I drove until I pulled into Forks High School. I got out of the car and kept my sunglasses on. Everyone, especially the boys, stared at me and screamed out inappropriate things. But this was how it always was. I was the rich and beautiful girl, and that came with a price. Something Daddy wasn't too happy about. People hit on me. And when they did I simply just kept going. I was better then them, and besides, I had the best boyfriend in the entire world, Jacob. I walked over to him, he was waiting for me before school started as usual.

"Hey gorgeous" He smiled and took my hand

"Heyyyy Baby" I replied as we walked into school.

School was boring, as usual. I was so fed up that I decided to skip class, I saw Jacob in the hall and told him that I was leaving, he followed me. We got into my car and I drove to Port Angeles. We went to a wonderful little Italian resturant, called Bella Cibo, naturally I cringed at the name, why did it have to be named after my Mother? When I was time to order I got a rare steak with a side of pasta and Jake got 2 orders of ravioli's. We ate and paid and walked out. I dropped Jake off at his house, and he promised to come see me tonight. Then I went home. I walked into the front door and was greeted by harsh stares and growls from my Dad.

"Dammit Renesmee, I am ashamed to call you my daughter!" He yelled

"What did I freaking do?!" I screamed back

"Don't act like you don't know I got a call today that you and Jake skipped class! What happened to the good little girl I know and love?" He questioned calming down a little

"HER MOTHER ABANDONED HER!" I shouted and ran up the stairs crying my eyes out. This was not the way I wanted my life to be everything was ruined. I wish she was here right now. Comforting me and humming my lullaby. But all that was gone and she was nowhere to be found. Damn, why did this have to happen to me. I laid in my bed for hours trying to calm down but I couldn't. I heard a bang on my window. I got out of bed and peeked down, it was Jake! I opened the window and he jumped in and got into bed with me, I snuggled into his chest and we laid there enjoying this perfect moment. I woke up to my Father screaming his head off at Jake, the usual. He must have foundus this morning and was pissed, not big surprise. I didn't really care and fell back to sleep. Oddly nobody woke me up and when I went downstairs I found everyone sitting on the couch looking very very sad.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Renesmee, this is hard to say but the reason your Mother hasn't visited you or kept in contact is because she was forced to join the Volturi and is working for them as we speak. Helping them form a plan to destroy us, all of us" Grandpa Carlise said

"Oh no!" Was all I could say.

* * *

**I know this is yet another short chapter but im running out of ideas. please review and give me an idea so the story can keep going! Also, i might start another story about young Nessie, but im not sure yet :)**


	8. Another Authors Note

Hey everyone! I know ive said this before but i hate using chapters as authors notes but again its necessary. I was on vacation so i couldn't write anything but im back now and the sad news is school starts in 2 days so i won't be write anything until im back into the swing of things. i hope you guys understand and thanks for reading!

xoxo

dancingstar07


	9. PLEASE READ!

Hello! Wow, its been a while since i posted something! i have been extremely busy and i usually have 6 hours of homework every night so i can't find a lot of time to write :( I just wanted to say to anyone who likes this story that i am very sorry, but i have decided to temporarily discontinue it. Instead i will be beginning a trilogy or saga(i hope) from Renesmee's childhood, to her teenage years and her love lifw with Jacob. I am going to begin writing the childhood story right away because i am on winter break and want to get as much done as possible while i can! I just dont feel like Forever Mine is fun to write anymore and i just want to take an even longer planned break to write something better that will probably appeal to more people as i like to read renesmee growing up stories! I hope you guys like my new story and maybe someday i will be back here publishing chapter 7? Yeah, i think i would be on 7...you never know what will happen!

Happy Holiday's

~Dancingstar07


End file.
